


situation number one

by runninohhoney



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runninohhoney/pseuds/runninohhoney
Summary: situation number oneit's the one that's just beganbut evidently it's too latea stolen kiss.





	situation number one

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around the beginning if 2018 and only now I found it again and finished it. So, background Meau and Scomarson. Title taken from Jack Jonhson's "Situations". Hope you enjoy it :)  
> (This work is obviously only fiction, don't take any of this like actual real life events.)

So.

This might be happening right now.

It's not the best time. It's not the best time at all. His whole body screams no as he leans forward, tense as a tight rope about to snap, and he sees his own fear mirrored into Mitch's eyes.

Mitch. Whose boyfriend was just here last night, chilling in this very same couch with their fingers intertwined. Mitch, who, for starters, has a bloody fucking boyfriend right now.

And he's not the only one. Scott is getting there with Mason and Mark. It has been new and unexpected, but wonderful and overwhelmingly exciting as well.

He has no excuse to do this. In fact, he has every reason to ever exist to stop right now. Laugh it off. Say it was a joke. Move on.

His whole body screams no. It pulls him back and he fights those urges, stupid stubborn Scott, until his lips catch Mitch's barely open, barely accepting mouth.

He forces his body to cooperate. He likes to think he still knows his way around Mitch, despite every tense interaction between them telling him otherwise, and those voices make another point when he lifts his hand and finds himself calculating the best place to put it. Oh, fuck it, he thinks, the tip of his ears hot at the thought -the fact- that he's afraid of touching his motherfucking best friend. His arm shudders, and he almost knocks Mitch's jaw with his knuckles when he places the hand on the back of his neck, a trembling thumb on his friend's jaw, caressing his face clumsily.

He forces his eyes closed. There is no other way to do this. Every ounce of his body is shutting down, his mind is screaming at him to let go, and closing his eyes means those are the only things he'll have to deal with, and that Mitch's panicked stare is not sending cold waves throughout his spine anymore.

He brushes his finger on Mitch's skin again, a little reassurance before kissing down Mitch's bottom lip, soft and still under his mouth. Too still. And the cold truth is that, despite all of his efforts to pressure his body into making this a pleasant experience, the result is cold and heartwrenching. His body is an instrument, all of his strings tense and tight, the sound rumbling on his chest disonant and uncomfortable, everything about him seconds away from snapping and breaking. He breathes in through his nose and nibbles at Mitch's lip with his teeth, pulling it softly, earning the smallest grunt from Mitch's throat, straight from his larynx to Scott's mouth.

Why was he doing this, again? He thinks he feels it. The taste on Mitch's mouth that made him feel so safe he could cry. The taste he's been missing everyday, since the story and secret language they'd built for years had turned into barely seeing each other at home until it wasn't home anymore and they continued they journey in separate ways, with different people. Mitch's mouth, as tense and uncooperative as it is, feels like home.

He then gathers the little courage he has left and brushes his tongue against Mitch's teeth, his hand presses down on Mitch's chilled skin and it works, his jaw gives in a little more and he goes for it, licks into his mouth with a confidence he doesn't feel, chasing the taste because he can't get enough of it. There's the unwilling slide of their tongues, and what makes Scott go crazy seems to wake Mitch up a little. He kisses back, so hesitant he almost misses it. When he closes his lips on Scott's mouth, his clumsy reaction making his body tremble under his hands and his tongue, Scott's heart clenches on his chest.

And just like that, it's over.

 


End file.
